uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur Day
'Dinosaur Day '''is the 2nd episode of ''Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 106th episode overall of the series. Synopsis A Dinosaur Day celebration is ruined by Pizza Steve's jealousy. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus Minor Characters *Worms Plot There is something very important that Uncle Grandpa needs to talk to Mr. Gus about today, he gets interrupted by Pizza Steve skateboarding in and slamming his board on Mr. Gus' face, he tells Uncle Grandpa that he planned out the perfect day with wolf rides through a haunted castle, then jet packing to the ice cream store, then party at the beach with America's top supermodels, followed by 3 hours of explosions and Mr. Gus isn't invited. Uncle Grandpa tells him that it sounds like an exciting day but it won't happen because today is Dinosaur Day, Uncle Grandpa points it out on the calendar and Pizza Steve has no clue as to what it is, Uncle Grandpa explains it's the one day of the year where they celebrate all the hardworking dinosaurs like Mr. Gus. Uncle Grandpa tells Mr. Gus to prepare to be treated like a king because he'll treat him to breakfast in bed, a deep tissue massage, and his Dinosaur Day laser show spectacular all just for him and Mr. Gus believes that this will be the greatest day of his life and the two go celebrate Dinosaur Day. Pizza Steve fills up with jealousy and complains how today was going to be about him and that everyday is supposed to be about him, he plans to sabotage Dinosaur Day. Mr. Gus is in bed waiting for his breakfast, Uncle Grandpa gives him a glass of orange juice and Mr. Gus finds it delicious, Uncle Grandpa says that the main dish is made with eggs, bacon (x14), and love. Pizza Steve pours worms on the breakfast and leaves, Mr. Gus finds it disgusting and asks if he's sure it's bacon and eggs, Uncle Grandpa is unsure until Pizza Steve gives him glasses with pictures of bacon and eggs. Mr. Gus puts the lid back on the worms and says he's not hungry, Uncle Grandpa gets sad and is disappointed that Mr. Gus wont eat his hard work, he throws the food and himself away and becomes depressed, Mr. Gus suggests that he'll try a bite and this brings happiness to Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus carefully picks up a fork of the worms and pretends to eat it, Uncle Grandpa decides to help him and he places the worms on his tongue and closes his mouth and helps him chew and swallow. Uncle Grandpa asks if he wants more Mr. Gus says no thanks until Uncle Grandpa force feeds the worms making Mr. Gus feel uncomfortable. Pizza Steve was watching as step one is now complete. Mr. Gus is about to get his massage and he asks Uncle Grandpa if he knows what he's doing, Uncle grandpa tells him that he does and that he'll give him the best Dinosaur Day massage he's ever had. First Uncle Grandpa will remove all the knots on his back and then he'll get started, as Uncle Grandpa is giving the massage, Mr. Gus is enjoying it. Pizza Steve tries to sabotage his massage when he makes a thought bubble asking for Uncle Grandpa to make the massage harder. Uncle Grandpa then removes his head and places it on a big muscle guy body and dips his arms in wet cement and wears cement covered hands. Mr. Gus lifts up and sees Uncle Grandpa coming at him with force, he tries to stop him until Uncle Grandpa places him down. Uncle Grandpa then proceeds to powerfully karate chop Mr. Gus' back, Pizza Steve is listening to the whole thing, Uncle Grandpa finishes and wants to know how he feels and Mr. Gus is knock unconscious. Uncle Grandpa pushes Mr. Gus in a wheelchair telling him that Dinosaur day is going to get a whole lot better, he stops him and tells him not to move because the laser spectacular is about to start as Uncle Grandpa has rehearsed all year for it and asks if he wants to see it, Mr. Gus says no and this makes Uncle Grandpa depressed again and cries, Uncle Grandpa believes that Mr. Gus hates him now and Mr. Gus changes his mind and this makes Uncle Grandpa happy again. Uncle Grandpa then starts the show as he dances around dressed as various dinosaurs, he then sings: Lyrics: Uncle Grandpa: Dinosaur Day, It's Dinosaur Day, It's Dinosaur Daaaaaaay, Dino, Dino, Dino, Dino, Dino, Dino, Dino, Dinosaur Day, Happy Dinosaur Day Mr. Gus! IT'S DINOSAUR DAY MR. GUS, OH MY GOSH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! Hip hip hooray for Dinosaur Day! Oh! Oh no! Why is it getting all dark?! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Oh no! The meteor is coming! Hey Mr. Gus remember when that meteor like destroyed all your friends and family? Pizza Steve slides in and changes the setting on the lasers to a deadly laser gun and the lasers start to shoot Mr. Gus, Uncle Grandpa dances around as a meteor. Pizza Steve brings a volcano and places it under Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa signals the volcano to go off burning Mr. Gus and he begins to go crazy saying he can't take it anymore. He tells Uncle Grandpa no more breakfast, no more massages, NO LASERS, NO MORE DINOSAUR DAY! Uncle Grandpa then begins to cry really hard and Mr. Gus ignores him, Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa to stop crying and he does, Pizza Steve asks that if Mr. Gus ever appreciated what he did for him on Dinosaur Day. Pizza Steve tells him that if it were Pizza Day then he'll love all the nice things he'll do for him, Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa that today is Pizza Day, he shows the calendar with Dinosaur Day crossed out and Pizza Day written on it. Uncle Grandpa grows bigger and begins to celebrate Pizza Day and Pizza Steve takes Uncle Grandpa with him. Mr. Gus is walking in circles mad at Uncle Grandpa and wonders what's going on in Uncle Grandpa's head, he remembers Uncle Grandpa crying and saying to Mr. Gus that he loves him, Mr. Gus realizes that he overreacted. Mr. Gus overhears Uncle Grandpa laughing and say that he love Pizza Day in a hole. Mr. Gus goes to check the calendar and he finds Pizza Steve's planner with his plan to sabotage Dinosaur Day and Mr. Gus gets and idea to get back at Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve is laying in Mr. Gus' bed as Uncle Grandpa feeds him breakfast, Mr. Gus bursts in ready to celebrate Pizza Day, he then tells Uncle Grandpa that he's doing Pizza Day all wrong and that everybody is supposed to eat pizza on Pizza Day and not feed it. Uncle Grandpa suggests that they order pizza, Mr. Gus tells him that they can't because all the pizza stores are closed and that pizza day is a national holiday, Uncle Grandpa wonders where are they going to find any pizzas to eat. Mr. Gus points to Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa gets enticed to eat him, Pizza Steve runs as Uncle Grandpa tries to eat him, Mr. Gus catches him and prepares to put him in Uncle Grandpa's mouth until he confesses that today isn't really Pizza Day and that he was just jealous about Dinosaur Day and confesses to sabotaging Dinosaur Day. Mr. Gus believes that Pizza Steve admitting that made it the best Dinosaur Day ever, Uncle Grandpa then eats Pizza Steve and wonders if it's actually Pizza Day. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Celebrate the day with clapping." *This episode references Uncle Easter, where on the news it stated Dinosaur Day was celebrated on June 31st. *This is the fourth time Pizza Steve gets eaten, this time by Uncle Grandpa. The first was by Ric Flair in The History of Wrestling, the second was by Amethyst in Say Uncle, the third time was by a clam in Uncle Caveman. *Pizza Steve planning 3 hours of explosions could reference Uncle Grandpa at the Movies where him and Uncle Grandpa shared their love for explosions. *Dinosaur Day is celebrated on 31st when June goes up to the 30th. *Pizza Steve believes that everyday should be about him. *Uncle Grandpa says bacon at least 14 times. *This episode uses music from Pizza Steve's Diary and Lamestation. *Belly Bag works as a cassette player. *Uncle Grandpa asks Mr. Gus if he remembers his friends and family getting destroyed by the meter, where in Uncle Caveman he should've known that he was the cause of his birth and the meteor happened way before the ice age. *Pizza Day is a actual national holiday on November 12, where people can eat any pizza without anchovy toppings. *Uncle Grandpa growing bigger from the mushroom is a reference to "Super Mario". *Pizza Steve only writes in pepperoni red, this can be seen in Pizza Steve's Diary. *Mr. Gus states that you don't feed pizza on Pizza Day, instead you eat pizza. *Uncle Grandpa saying he'll treat Mr. Gus like a king is a reference to King Gus. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa saying it's Dinosaur Day. **Mr. Gus rejecting the things Uncle Grandpa plans for him. **Uncle Grandpa getting sad and depressed. **Pizza Steve sabotaging Dinosaur Day. **Mr. Gus getting seriously hurt. **Uncle Grandpa shrinking. *Errors: **Mr. Gus should've enjoyed the worms as he was seen eating insects in the past like Funny Face and Moustache Cream. **The paper Pizza Steve was writing on changes size when he finishes the thought bubble. **Uncle Grandpa dips his arms in wet cement by the RV door, when he's walking back to Mr. Gus, he's walking from the kitchen. **Pizza Steve wrote the thought bubble in blue when Mr. Gus states that he only writes in pepperoni red. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4